Your Guardian Angel
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: SongFic - More of a Summary inside, but based on Akito and Shigure.


_Meditation:__** Your Guardian Angel**_

A/N - So this is my first Furba FanFiction, so be nice. I just finished reading the Manga and LOVE IT! This is a songfic and the words in bold are not mine, they are property of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. While reading I loved the relationship between Akito and Shigure so this is for them. Read and Review if you liked it, please!_**  
**_

_**When I see your smile **_

_**Tears run down my face **_

_**I can't replace  
**_

I see it so often in my mind that if I could actually see it in life, I would cry. And yet, when I see it in my dreams, the warmth of that smile is all I can think about. I think about the things that we used to say to each other, the things that make me smile. In the end it's not some much about whose smile I see, it's about the love and the warmth that that smile held. For me…for you…for the beauty in this world. It's hard to take it all in…to know what happened with that smile, the end of it, the beginning of it, the depth of it…I could never begin to look at something else for it, its irreplaceable.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

Strong is a severe overstatement…or is it. I don't know how I became like this. You have told me that I have so much strength, that my soul reeks with it. "Now that I'm strong"…I should believe you, and I know you are probably right. And you see, I have learned a lot. I guess that that is how I know that you are right about me. That you know me. But see, this strength came with a price. I see this world, I view this world, I know it, I taste it, and I can feel it. It's like a pile of sand falling on top of me, suffocating me and sometimes I feel like I am loosing everything…but then I breathe, and there is a calmness and I realize that I am strong, strong because of you. I could survive anything.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

I would do all I could for you. That strength that you accuse me of, that boldness, I do it for you, and I use it to protect you. When your world is crashing down I will hold you by the shirt collar and stand tall; lifting you above the waves and that sand and whatever else is falling down on you. Through everything and anything…through all the above. It might kill me, it might bring me down, it might take me into a pit, but, I'll do it. Know that…know that it is me who will be there.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_It is…_

_  
__**Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

Things are changing, and I don't know why…so many things keep falling down, so many things keep crashing, so many things keep changing. You aren't the person that I knew you as, you changed, and you grew. You grew apart from me. You build me up and tore me down and now I am nothing to you. Things are falling all around us and you could care less. The fall for us, the heavens that I would have went to for you have cried for us. Why did it go this far, how did it end like this? It seems like an eternity since you were by my side, but at the same time it seems like you were right there next to me yesterday. How could this be? I miss you, and I know that I wish you were here with me, so that I could hold you up…but you aren't, you left me, you destroyed me. But I love you still.

_**  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

It's changed, heaven changed. I'm here for you, even though we are worlds apart. My death was caused by your walking away, but I never will, I…never…will. Even if my heart dies in the process, I will still love you, still think of you.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**_

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

I do love you, as crazy as that sounds. There's this gap between us, and my love can't reach you, it can't cross it, it can't. I wish it would, but you keep holding it off, denying me access. I am content to wait, even if it never comes, I am content. I am content to watch things dull over, to watch you disappear but know that I have loved you with all I have, with all I am. I know that whatever I go through, that I will draw upon this rejection that you taught me. I will remember the good times, the bad, the ugly. You are my true love in the sense that what I feel will never go away. You can bend me, and break me, but I will not falter, I will not bend. If you choose me, I will embrace you. It may hurt, it may sting, it might break open scars, but I will stand there.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

In the end, you hurt me, but I can move on because I love you, I love you, you are my friend; even though I can't breathe sometimes when I remember what happened between us. I wish I knew, but know, know that I am there. There forever.

_**These Words from Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

These Words By Me


End file.
